


I Take It All Back

by Leidolette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Imagined sex, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years on a meteor is a long time, and Jade is awfully cute with those dog ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take It All Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also at the kinkmeme, in response to this prompt:
> 
> When Dave finds out through John's bucket letter that Jade now has dog ears, he finds it makes his long-time crush even more attractive to him.
> 
> However, he won't be seeing her for three years, in which puberty strikes and drives his hormones to an all-time frenzy. He can't even pursue a relationship with anyone to calm his cock down because he is not even remotely attracted to anyone on the meteor (contrary to Karkat's paranoia). As much as he tries, the only person on his mind is Jade. Jade and her adorable doggy ears.
> 
> So he masturbates. A lot. And as he does, he imagines himself being dominated by a sexy-sweet Jade, who is very sensitive to doggy ear rubbings.
> 
> Bonus if Terezi totally knows and very vaguely teases him for it.

You close the door to your room and, for what feels like must be the millionth time, you unfold the movie poster and read John's last note. The paper is soft from handling and the creases are wearing thin. You practically have the lines memorized by now, gazing at the note itself is a habit. 

It's been a boring day. And, unfortunately, boring days are par for the course on this flying football field. 

Started off bad, right off the bat. You woke up with a boner, then ignored it because it hardly seemed worth it to take care of it yourself. You've been wading hip deep in the puberty pool since before this meteor blasted off, but in these last couple of months the testosterone-filled waters have been sloshing over your head. You now have a brand new companion in the form of constant sexual frustration and your dick is always wanting to pop out and say hello. Jacking off is barely cutting it. And you sure as fuck won't be asking any of the chumps populating this meteor to help you out. Alright, most of them are pretty cool, but that doesn't mean you want to be joystick friends with any of them, no matter what Karkat may think (or yell). 

So yeah, you've read this note a lot. Because there's not a single other fucking thing to do. 

Once again you read over the "Jade has dog ears now" part of the message, and once again you find it... weird. Seriously, what the fuck? You guess you're happy for her now that her long time dream of being an embarassing-ass furry has been realized. But still... it's hard to imagine.

Well, you got all the time in the world, so you might as well try.

You bring up a mental picture of Jade. There she is; with wild dark hair, buck teeth, and green eyes. Familiar and cute. You concentrate a little harder and, _pop!_ , Jade suddenly has a pair of perky white dog ears atop her head. You imagine that she smiles (the same friendly smile that made your heart melt while you two ran around a frozen forest chasing frogs) and one of her new ears flicks to the side and then faces front again.

Holy hell, that's adorable.

You fold the poster-letter back up and set it on your nightstand (which is actually just some stacked alchemized milk crates). You lie back on your messy bed and your gaze settles in the direction of the ceiling, but most of your attention is focused on the Jade inside your head.

_She runs her hands through her hair - her pointy ears are pressed flat against her head for a moment but then they spring right back up again. They stand out so starkly against the deep black of her hair. Jade smiles again and moves closer to you._

You shift slightly and rest your hands on your stomach. Absently, you slip one hand beneath your shirt and run your fingers over the soft skin just below your navel.

_Jade reaches out and takes your hand and places it on the back of her head, your forearm resting on her shoulder. You stroke her hair a couple of times; then you bring your hand up to cup one of her ears. It flutters in your palm and Jade looks you right in the eyes._

You drag your nails lightly up your stomach to your chest. You push your shirt up as you go until it's bunched up under your arms and around your collarbone. You run your fingers over your abdomen in long strokes. 

You're drawing this out. Most of the time it's just a quick, unimaginative jerk session - get off and then get out. Maybe you think of porn, maybe you think of nothing. This time though, you haven't even touched your waistband yet. 

_Jade closes her eyes and leans into your touch, and you start to stroke her ears in earnest now. They are so ridiculously soft. You scratch behind them and rub one between your thumb and forefinger. Jade turns her face further into you and kisses you on the inner arm. You shiver; her lips, her ears, her skin - she's so soft. She kisses your arm again and then steps closer still and gives you a another one, right on the lips. She presses up against you all warm and alive; you can feel her breasts against your chest._

Okay! That's enough of these fucking pants. You hook your thumbs into your red pajama bottoms and then those things are are on the floor. Your shirt follows a second later. 

You look down. Well hey, look at that. You got quite the erection going, to no one's surprise. You decide to give it a hand.

Things start to speed up. 

_Jade's naked now, and so are you. She's wrapped around you and you're wrapped back. She gently pushes you back on the bed and straddles you. Her thighs are like a vice on either side of your hips but her face is sweet as she leans in to kiss you again and her ears wiggle against your forehead._

Oh man, fuck. Fuck, Jade looks so adorable with those ears, and considering how Jade looks most of the time that's really saying something. You wonder vaguely if it's weird to think of the girl you're beating it to as adorable; it's certainly not a word that you've thought before when you've had your hand on your dick. 

Hell you might even be edging dangerously close to _precious_. 

Your pace quickens and you barrel on ahead. You're getting close and the images start to become a jumble of disjointed scenes and sensations that flash one after another. 

_Jade's nails scratching down your back. Jade underneath you with her hand lightly gripping your neck. Jade giggling right next to your ear. Jade with her head thrown back while you have your face between her legs. Jade's dark hair falling around your face like a curtain when she kisses you and all you can smell is her. Jade on all-fours in front of you pushing back against you. Jade making wonderful, wonderful sounds as you reach forward with shaky hands and rub her soft ears._

All those images condense into one bright, fantastic second and then -- fuuuuuuck that's it, you're coming, and oh my god does it feel like the purest relief. This has got to be the strongest orgasm you've had in your life. You're not too proud of jacking it to one of your closest friends (no matter how hung up on her you may be), but fuck if it doesn't get the job done right.

You lie there in bed, your chest heaving and your eyes closed. When your heart finally stops beating impossibly fast you reach an arm over the edge of the bed and fish a sock off the floor to clean yourself up. 

Guess you can't make fun of Jade for being a furry anymore. 

\---------

Two days later it's the same thing, and you come with the image of Jade in your bed, her fingers pulling tight on your hair. The next day it's her ears tickling your stomach as she goes down on you. Two days after that she's holding your wrists above your head as she bites the crook of your neck. You've finally got a direction for all your stormy teenage lust and it's not letting up anytime soon. 

Stupid as it is, days on the meteor actually get a bit easier. Rose comments on your new relaxed mood. Karkat picks up on it too, but it just makes him suspicious as hell. Terezi catches you staring too long at a stick figure with two triangle on its head and she just laughs and laughs.


End file.
